Board 8's 2008 Match Pics
This was named Article of the Week in September of 2008. Board 8's 2008 Match Pics is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Wario: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/5564/wario3se0.png * Link: http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/7867/linkfy1.png * Zidane: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/8104/zidane3qz1.png * Shadow the Hedgehog: https://archive.is/20130627183429/img145.imageshack.us/img145/5391/shadowthehedgehog2qf0.png * Niko Bellic: http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9650/nikobellicgn5.png * Isaac: http://img183.imageshack.us/img183/3128/isaacry9.png * Roxas: http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/9600/roxasbn7.png * Geno: https://archive.is/20130627183456/img147.imageshack.us/img147/941/genogn3.png * Tom Nook: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/140/tomnookkc9.png * Wander: http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/6125/wandergn3.png * Balthier: http://img112.imageshack.us/img112/7014/balthieryx6.png * L-Block: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/2525/lblockwg9.png * Raiden: https://archive.is/20130627183001/img525.imageshack.us/img525/5954/raiden3kw5.png * Raz: http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7286/razuj2.png * Ike: http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/2900/ikegb0.png * Luigi: http://img374.imageshack.us/img374/4655/luigijz8.png * Ness: https://archive.is/20130627183417/img225.imageshack.us/img225/9671/nessky2.png * Ramza: http://img511.imageshack.us/img511/1725/ramza2kn4.png * GlaDOS: http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/2995/gladosyw6.png * Cecil Harvey: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2615/cecilharveyqb5.png * Captain Falcon: http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/1267/captainfalcon2ro7.png * Lucas: http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1669/lucaskj7.png * Vivi: http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/8818/vivi22tm4.png * DeDeDe: http://img178.imageshack.us/img178/1002/dededery1.png * Marth: http://img54.imageshack.us/img54/2742/marthpk8.png * Amaterasu: http://img367.imageshack.us/img367/1593/amaterasucz8.png * Fox McCloud: http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/3023/foxyo9.png * Duke Nukem: http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/6571/dukenukemzs4.png * Kratos Aurion: http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/8797/kratosaurionkj9.png * Samus Aran: http://img72.imageshack.us/img72/5025/samus2wz0.png * Professor Layton: http://img165.imageshack.us/img165/3738/professorlaytonvg7.png * Guybrush: http://img79.imageshack.us/img79/8536/guybrushuq0.png * Phoenix Wright: http://img206.imageshack.us/img206/2986/phoenixwrightdx8.png * Crash Bandicoot: http://img385.imageshack.us/img385/8003/crashbandicootnj3.png * Vincent: http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/5271/vincentml7.png * Mega Man: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/6776/megamanil5.png * Captain MacMillan: https://archive.is/20130627183437/img162.imageshack.us/img162/9301/captainmacmillanfu3.png ZenOfThunder * http://imgcake.com/album.php?id=434 Coffee Ninja * Deckard Cain: https://archive.is/20130802161748/img161.imageshack.us/img161/350/cainqq5.jpg * Pac-man: https://archive.is/20130627183050/img84.imageshack.us/img84/3742/piccnackmannc1.jpg * Ratchet: * Ratchet: http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/1971/rachetmi8.jpg * Nana: https://archive.is/20130627183056/img209.imageshack.us/img209/6973/nanajo3.jpg * Tim: https://archive.is/20130627183242/img399.imageshack.us/img399/7020/timbraidox7.jpg * Companion Cube: https://archive.is/20130627182943/img134.imageshack.us/img134/3296/cubegv1.jpg * Olimar: https://archive.is/20130802165803/img235.imageshack.us/img235/4072/olimar2iu9.jpg * Sackboy: https://archive.is/20130627183252/img337.imageshack.us/img337/5290/sackboymw2.jpg * Crono: https://archive.is/20130627183402/img89.imageshack.us/img89/9649/cronotiq6.jpg * Wesker: https://archive.is/20130627183025/img137.imageshack.us/img137/4311/weskervk2.jpg * Zero: https://archive.is/20130627183214/img371.imageshack.us/img371/5246/zeroif4.jpg * Tifa: * Sephiroth: * Edgeworth: * Jinjo: http://img522.imageshack.us/img522/9594/jinjoqh0.jpg * Travis Touchdown: https://archive.is/20130627183401/img383.imageshack.us/img383/6943/travistzd9.jpg * Ness: https://archive.is/20130627183457/img249.imageshack.us/img249/7389/ness1ve5.jpg * Mewtwo: https://archive.is/20130627183158/img127.imageshack.us/img127/2701/mewtwodu8.jpg * Leon Kennedy: https://archive.is/20130627183458/img385.imageshack.us/img385/4746/leonskgp9.png * Riku: https://archive.is/20130627182941/img50.imageshack.us/img50/7140/riku1bj7.png * Sonic: https://archive.is/20130627183138/img524.imageshack.us/img524/4926/sonic1jc7.png * Rydia: https://archive.is/20130627183411/img222.imageshack.us/img222/4441/rydiaro9.png satai_delenn * Fei Fong Wong: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/fei-a.jpg * Kratos Aurion: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/kratosaurion.jpg * Pit: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/pit-a.jpg * Riku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/riku-b.jpg * Sho Minamimoto: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/minamimoto-1.jpg * Sora: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sora-wisdom.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/sora-a.jpg * Dante: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/dante-dmc4.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/dante-a.jpg * Squall: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squall.jpg * Alucard: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/alucard.jpg * Frog: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frog.jpg * Kefka: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/kefka.jpg * Magus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/magus.jpg * Tidus: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus-a.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/tidus.jpg * Neku: http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/nekur1.jpg Biolizard * Marth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Marth.png Falco: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/falco.png * Edgeworth: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/edgey.png * Mega Man X: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mmx.jpg * Neku: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Nekucopy-2.jpg * Squall: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/squall-1.png * Big Boss: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/bigboss.jpg * Auron: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/auron.jpg * Amaterasu: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ammy.png * Revolver Ocelot: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ocelot.jpg * Mewtwo: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/mewtwo-1.jpg * Kirby: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/kirby2.jpg * Ike: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/Ike.png * Nightmare: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/nightmare.png * Tidus: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/tidus-1.png * Mega Man: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/megaman.png * Diddy Kong: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/diddy-1.png * Ryu: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n278/Biolizard28/ryu-1.png Justin Crossing * Guybrush: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/threep.jpg * Liquid: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lsnake.jpg * Mudkip: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mudkip.jpg * Samus: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/samus.jpg * Frog: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/frog.jpg * GlaDOS: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/glados.jpg * Amaterasu: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ammy.jpg * Captain Falcon: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/falcon.jpg * Pikachu: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/pikachu.jpg * Neku: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/neku.jpg * Mario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mario.jpg * Companion Cube: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wccube.jpg * Master Chief: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/chief.jpg * Bowser: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bowser.jpg * Wario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wario.jpg * Lucario: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lucario.jpg * Cecil: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/cecil.jpg * Auron: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/auron.jpg * Yoshi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi.jpg * Big Daddy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bigdaddy.jpg * Leon Kennedy: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/leon.jpg * Knuckles: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckles.jpg * Crono: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Crono.jpg * Kirby: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kirby1.jpg * Tidus: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/tidus.jpg * Ratchet: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ratchet.jpg * Chris Redfield: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/chris.jpg * Travis Touchdown: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/travis.jpg * Ike: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ike.jpg * Lloyd Irving: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/lloyd.jpg * Falco: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/falco.jpg * Luigi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Luigi.jpg * Shadow: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/shadow.jpg * Isaac: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Isaac.jpg * Nightmare: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/nightmare.jpg * Niko: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/niko.jpg * Jinjo: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/jinjo.jpg * KOS-MOS: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kosmos.jpg * Kratos: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kratos.jpg * L-Block: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/Lblock.jpg * Mega Man: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/megaman.jpg * Meta Knight: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/metaknight.jpg * Midna: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/midna-1.jpg * Ramza Beoulve: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/ramza.jpg * Riku: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/riku.jpg * Roxas: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/roxas.jpg * Sephiroth: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/sephiroth.jpg * Squall: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/squall.jpg * Yoshi: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi-1.jpg Who Cares? * Jade: https://archive.is/20130627182946/img141.imageshack.us/img141/5199/jadecurtissts9.png * Zelda: https://archive.is/20130627183059/img98.imageshack.us/img98/6251/zeldahh5.png * Luke: https://archive.is/20130627183457/img180.imageshack.us/img180/6664/lukefonfabreqb7.png * Jill: https://archive.is/20130627183208/img381.imageshack.us/img381/7829/jillvalentinenb4.png * Laharl: https://archive.is/20130627183518/img166.imageshack.us/img166/7429/laharldl8.png * Tifa: https://archive.is/20130627182956/img166.imageshack.us/img166/5858/tifaco3.png Lopen * Meta-Knight: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MetaRd1z.jpg * Master Chief: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/MCRd1x.jpg * Kefka: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KefkaRd1-1.jpg * Nero: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/NeroRd1.jpg * Alucard: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/AlucardRd1x.jpg * Kirby: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KirbyRd1x.jpg * Lloyd Irving: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/LloydRd1.png * Kratos Aurion: http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c38/NeoX-Death/KratosRd1x.png kaonashi1 * Duke Nukem: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/duke_nukem_r1.png * Crash Bandicoot: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/crash_r1_1.png * Neku: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/neku_r1_3.png * Knuckles: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/knuckles_r1.png * Lloyd: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/lloyd_r1_3.png * Nightmare: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/nightmare_r1_6.png * Wander: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a186/kaonashi1/wander_r1_1.png greatone10 * The Dog: https://archive.is/20130627183338/img183.imageshack.us/img183/3799/duckhuntdogcopyjw5.png http://img258.imageshack.us/img258/1792/duckhuntdogcopynt6.png * Donkey Kong: https://archive.is/20130627183455/img394.imageshack.us/img394/4931/donkeyr1copygd7.png * Diddy: https://archive.is/20130627183048/img383.imageshack.us/img383/1643/diddycopyrq8.png * Laharl: https://archive.is/20130627183306/img247.imageshack.us/img247/5043/laharlr1copywb9.png * Banjo: https://archive.is/20130627183024/img98.imageshack.us/img98/3366/banjor1copyvh6.png * Kefka: http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1318/lettucekefkacopymn9.png * Mewtwo: https://archive.is/20130627183427/img300.imageshack.us/img300/2185/mewtwor1copyzb1.png * Meta-Knight: https://archive.is/20130627183045/img410.imageshack.us/img410/3549/metaknightr1copydd2.png Heroic Mario * Zack: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2re1t7q.jpg * Sephiroth: https://archive.is/20130627183209/img379.imageshack.us/img379/7608/sephirothr1uc1.jpg * Cloud: https://archive.is/20130627183107/img221.imageshack.us/img221/3377/cloudr1ln9.jpg https://archive.is/20130627183142/img187.imageshack.us/img187/6472/cloudr1ku0.jpg * Tifa: https://archive.is/20130627183445/img213.imageshack.us/img213/6564/tifar1sp6.jpg Xuxon * Zack: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/8603/r1zackxuxon6659368wg1.png * Kefka: http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/6691/r1kefkaxuxon7378607qa9.png * Kain Highwind: https://archive.is/20130627183253/img401.imageshack.us/img401/8394/r1kainxuxon2sf7.png * Arthas: https://archive.is/20130627183438/img175.imageshack.us/img175/1034/r1arthasxuxonmp2.png SuperAngelo128 * Luke: https://archive.is/20130627183258/img515.imageshack.us/img515/3818/lukecbcopyts6.jpg * Banjo: https://archive.is/20130719031404/img210.imageshack.us/img210/8412/banjor1copyyr7.jpg * King Dedede: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/KingDededeR1copy.jpg * Raiden: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/RaidenR1copy.jpg * Sonic: http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/4868/soniccb7r1altcopynm2.jpg * Sonic: https://archive.is/20130627183045/img183.imageshack.us/img183/4492/soniccb7copyjk8.jpg * Knuckles: http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/822/knucklesr1copypi0.jpg * Tails: http://img517.imageshack.us/img517/2046/tailsr1copyog6.jpg * Auron: https://archive.is/20130627183331/img221.imageshack.us/img221/5829/auronr1copyhq2.jpg * Kirby: https://archive.is/20130627183038/img516.imageshack.us/img516/5643/kirbyr1copyhp3.jpg https://archive.is/20130627183223/img515.imageshack.us/img515/3998/kirbyr1upcopyyr2.jpg * Donkey Kong: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/DonkeyKongR1copy.jpg * Nana: https://archive.is/20130627182957/img143.imageshack.us/img143/6092/nanar1copyco8.jpg * Pikachu: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/PikachuR1copy.jpg * Sora: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/SoraR1copy.jpg * Vivi: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/ViviR1copy.jpg * Revolver Ocelot http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/OcelotR1copy.jpg Yonex * Guybrush: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1447/guybrush6766366dp3.jpg Harrich * Sandbag: https://archive.is/20130627183027/img256.imageshack.us/img256/1987/sandbagdo2.png * Pac-man: https://archive.is/20130627183046/img152.imageshack.us/img152/3010/pacmangc7.png Albion Hero * Hogger: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v410/RyanSaotome/hogger.jpg GANON1025 * Lucario: https://archive.is/20130627183330/img155.imageshack.us/img155/5346/lucarioround1ul0.jpg * Nightmare: https://archive.is/20130627183056/img527.imageshack.us/img527/1805/nightmareround1az8.jpg * Ganondorf: https://archive.is/20130627183057/img397.imageshack.us/img397/2564/ganonround1lt2.jpg * Solid Snake: https://archive.is/20130627183310/img177.imageshack.us/img177/3407/snakeround1di6.jpg Jedibaracuda * Mega Man X: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mman.png * KOS-MOS: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/kosmos.png * Crono: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/crono.png * Diddy: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/diddy.jpg * Ike: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/IkeB.png * Tails: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/tails.png * Mega Man: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Megaman.png * Fox: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/fox.png * Jinjo: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/jinjo.png * Leon: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/leon.png * Auron: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/auron.png * Ocelot: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ocelot.png * Knuckles: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/knux.png * Mario: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mario.png * Samus: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/samus-1.png * Zelda: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/zelda.png * Lloyd: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/Lloyd.png * Nightmare: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/nightmare.png * Frog: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/frog.png * Ganondorf: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ganondorf.png * Falco: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/falco.png * Vincent: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/vincent.png * Big Daddy: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/bigdaddy.png * Gordon: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/gordon.png * Amaterasu: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/AmaterasuB.jpg * Ryu(SF): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/ryuSF.jpg * Meta Knight: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/metaknight.jpg * Cap. Falcon: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/captfalcon.png * Arthas: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/arthas.png * Hogger: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/hogger.png * Donkey Kong: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/DK.png * Mewtwo: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/jedibaracuda/mewtwo.png GameBopAdv *Jinjo: https://archive.is/20130627183403/img293.imageshack.us/img293/5415/roundoneokimdonedv9.png cyko * Kefka: http://i461.photobucket.com/albums/qq332/cykoatom/Kefka2.jpg * Meta Knight: http://i461.photobucket.com/albums/qq332/cykoatom/MetaKnight1.jpg RayDyn * Spy: http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/2371/spyx06771727le0.jpg Mock Match Pics * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5565/1stmatchvu1.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/8120/2ndmatchjf4.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/1419/match3x07792278rc6.png http://img366.imageshack.us/img366/7660/3rdmatchalternatedt7.png * http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/1269/4thmatchej7.png * http://img60.imageshack.us/img60/438/match5zh7.png * http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/5305/6thmatchbe8.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/2336/7thmatchdu0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/1492/7thmatchlx6.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4645/9thmatchdi2.png * http://img93.imageshack.us/img93/9776/10thmatchff3.png https://archive.is/20130627183059/img395.imageshack.us/img395/8740/10thmatchalternatejz9.png * http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/6447/11thmatchzn7.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/3952/12thmatcham7.png * https://archive.is/20130802162225/img267.imageshack.us/img267/3179/13thmatchug1.png * https://archive.is/20130627183433/img411.imageshack.us/img411/7489/14thmatchip0.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/125/15thmatchcy5.png http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/8194/15thmatchalternatejd5.png * http://img185.imageshack.us/img185/9079/16thmatchjx1.png * http://img388.imageshack.us/img388/9837/17thmatchdm3.png * http://img125.imageshack.us/img125/5837/18thmatchdz1.png * http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/4793/19thmatchbr1.png * http://img242.imageshack.us/img242/5226/20thmatchfp5.png * http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/9109/21stmatchbn5.png * http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/1528/22ndmatchpv4.png * http://img222.imageshack.us/img222/3301/23rdmatchus0.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/4987/24thmatchqi1.png * http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/3995/25thmatchdx8.png * http://img337.imageshack.us/img337/4480/26thmatchli5.png * http://img384.imageshack.us/img384/2549/27thmatchzz3.png * http://img301.imageshack.us/img301/1848/28thmatchgr6.png * http://img371.imageshack.us/img371/7877/29thmatchkb8.png * http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/7747/30thmatchug5.png * http://img356.imageshack.us/img356/9707/31stmatchfj1.png * http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/2481/32ndmatchkm2.png Character Tally All characters have a Round 1 pic! Rejoice and take it easy until the time comes to start making Round 2 pics. External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:Article of the Week winners